


The Best Day

by takosmswth



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Enjolras in his late 20s, Full of Enjolras, I AM SO SORRY R, M/M, Way too much Enjolras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 21:24:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15872004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takosmswth/pseuds/takosmswth
Summary: "Can you pick me up, on your way home?""We'll talk about love.""If everything fells apart, trust me, we will fight back slowly."Inspired by the song "Slowly" by Barcelona.





	The Best Day

***

Hard it is to detect the inner changes - at one time you don’t feel anything different; at the other, you want to strangle the old version of yourself. Anyway, fluidity should be undoubtedly documented in your book oflife.

  
So, this is supposed to be a story about the interchangeability, but everyone should keep in mind the consistency of life: what remains is what makes you who you are – well, at least part, but the essential part, of who you are.

 

The election will begin soon. A revolutionist, radical in youth, rather modest but firm enough in his late twenties, has been exceedingly famous these days. People can't wait to see how this young man, Enjolras, will become the youngest congressman in a century and blow an immense riot to the conservative, old-school ruling club. However, the public will be disappointed to see on tomorrow's headline. Enjolras, the future rock star in politics, has no intention either to break the record or to cause any chaos. His statement was concise and solemn as always, presented in a small opening session with a group of invited reporters. After that, he left the congress building without a word.

Indeed, this is not the decision as he would have made if he were younger. Back in a few years, he was robust, fearless, and unstoppable, like the red of the rising sun, of the hot blood, like an arrow, spearing directly into his enemy’s heart. Nevertheless, even now he no longer keeps his previous track, Enjolras still makes the best leader of an activist group ABC, and the real-life representation of liberty, equality, and fraternity. He is steady with what he believes in; he sees more possibilities of everything.

***

Maturity, growth, whatever you call it, enigmatically changed something. But there is always something like, for example, Café Musain.

Time seems to lose the sense of itself here. The bell on the front door, the bottles on the shelves, oh, and that table, standing on it, you are Cicero coming into modern times.  _Stage of Eloquence_. Meetings of the A B C  still have taken place regularly over these years, but not as frequent as before they graduated from college. And it becomes more and more like a private party between good old friends - most of the time, they talk about their daily lives almost as much as political issues. Should be like this, Enjolras once thought, since now everyone would hear you speaking everywhere. But you know the fact that you cannot really change the world by merely being a politician, can you? Oh, maybe one can suddenly become the president from nowhere and claim you are “Making ** Greater Again.” What a wonderful plan. The only thing you succeeded is to let the world sees your stupidity. Hey, now you sounded precisely like Graintaire.

As time goes by, it occurs to Enjolras that being a politician is just way from what he wants to actualize. The higher goal is always there, never changes, but you must stop making public speeches or developing strategic plans. Do something for real. Something that really guides and helps people who are suffering.

Everyone knows things. They just don’t do. How to ask them to take action?

Probably you just can’t.

But why?

Because they are lazy and rotten and drunk and dick, look at me, Appollo.

But you _are_ moving, Grantaire. I am keeping you moving. And that's what you do to me. Everyone can go further, but no one goes on their own. We have to find the way.

This kind of debate has been taking place in his mind for a while, and he just allowed his mind to develop itself. If the people refuse to take action, he will still do it, even on himself. Of course, it will be a slow, slow process, but fighting back is far from something happens overnight.

A lot of people trust him because they see who he is and what he is doing. Others are those who dislike him, rejecting every word he says. Only one man once said “I believe in you” while never stays in the same camp with Enjolras. Enjolras never sees his reason as he never sees his love for him. He is the voice in Enjolras's mind, reminding him that although he is right, he still has a lot to prove. He is the other choice of every decision Enjolras has made; he is the possibility that Enjolras has been unaware of in every situation for the first twenty-five years in his life.

Now, seeing this, Enjolras still fights, but in a different way, with a different mood. He has changed, but he is always the same.

Enjolras can't be more assured about that.

***

“Grantaire, it’s me, Enjolras. Can you pick me up at Musain when you left the studio? No, listen, I am sure I didn’t call the wrong person. Wait, are you drunk? You sure? Well, see you then.”

He walks out of Musain, surprisingly finds that it is almost at dusk. Grantaire’s car has already been there. That old vehicle has a mysterious glamour; its dark green is shining in the dim light. It had been Grantaire’s even before he went to college, but Enjolras can count the times he has been in the car with one hand.

He didn’t know why but now he does. And he also knows why Grantaire comes and what they will talk about on his way home.

So they drive into the gloaming.

**Author's Note:**

> A friend of mine: And they talk about LOVE. 
> 
> (Fin.)


End file.
